Cosmetic or makeup compositions which are designed to be applied to a wearer's body are usually comprised of a composition either pigmented or not, that is immediately usable or applicable to be applied to the body of the user. This presents somewhat of a problem in that the compositions must be provided in containers or otherwise so that they will not come into contact with other objects in a non-desired fashion as they are transported or carried on one's person. The need for containers creates additional expense in the form of the cost of the container and the cost of freight to ship the additional weight; the weight and space required for containers reduce the portability and convenience of the cosmetic composition in its ultimate and intended use.
An object of the present invention is to formulate a cosmetic composition and to provide an article of commerce and a method of use of the article so as to obviate these difficulties.